Missing pieces
by SuperSmiley223
Summary: It's not easy to carry on living your normal life when someone speacial to you is gone. Rated T for suggested character death. Includes multiple pairing: AmeriPan, GerIta, PruCan, FrUK, AusHun, SpaMano. Warning- there is depression, a non-heroic American, a cying German, a not awesome Prussian, a no longer gorgeous France, a non musical Austrian and an even grumpier Italian.
1. Chapter 1

Without your speacial someone by your side you feel so lost, so lonely, so empty. Depression overwhelms. You feel like you've lost your sole purpose. Nothing seems to matter anymore, but the hope that you can reunite with the love of your life, that one person who gives you a purpose to have an exstinance on this plannet. That one person who gives you a reason to keep on living, breathing, smiling.

Six people lost someone speacial to them. The first to say goodbye was a loud and fairly obnoxious American, who goes by the name of Alfred F. Jones. When he found out his lover was missing, he became quieter, started eating less, and when he did eat it wasn't even hamburgers! He even stopped believing in himself to be the hero, which for those who knew Alfred, was something very strange. The person he lost was a polite, Japanese man with cropped black hair and dark chocolate eyes. He didn't talk much, and he had a talent for sensing the mood. Was reported missing Wednsday 19th May 2012.

The next to suffer depression was a strong, prideful and stoic German. He had stern blue eyes and OCD when it came to ensuring his usual slicked back, blonde hair stayed in place. His name was Ludwig Beilschdmit. Ludwigs missing half was a small Italian, who had auburn hair with one gravity defying curl, shining golden eyes, and the happiest personality you could ever come across. As this Italian lacked physical strength, Ludwig had sworn he would do his best to protect Feliciano Vargas from whatever dangers may come his way. And that is another mission marked succesful. Not. Reported missing Saturday 16th June 2012.

News travels fast, and Ludwigs older brother Gilbert had left his lover, Mathew Williams alonne for a week or two to help his brother recover. Gilbert was known as an allbino, due to his silver hair and bright red eyes that could lead one to believe the devil himself was present in the room. Gilberts self proclaimed awesomeness was no more after hearing news of his little birdie being abducted by the attacker. Gilbert abandoned drinking beer (much like his brother), stopped making people aware that he was awesome, and even cried himself to sleep. Mathew was quiet, not many people recognised his presence when he was around. He liked maple syrup, pancakes and bears. Was reported missing Sunday 17th June 2012.

Francis Bonnefoy, a french man with gorgeous long, flowing blonde hair and ocean blue eyes then lost his someone. Alfreds best friend, Aurthur Kirkland was a very traditional British man, with short blonde hair, emerald green eyes and quite the temper. He often yelled at Francis for being the flirty pervert he is, but loved him all the same. Francis loved Aurthurs temper and the way he would play hard to get. He even began to miss his lovers cooking. Was reported missing Tuesday 2nd July 2012.

Even an aristocratic, and incredibly uptight man like Roderich Edelstein can lose all sanity when his lover, a beautiful Hungarian girl called Elizabeta Héderváry went missing. The Austrian had no clue how this happened, but he couldn't find the brunett anywhere. She had bright green eyes and long brown hair often pinned back with a flower hair pin. She would enjoy listening to Roderichs piano, and loved spending time with him in general. Was reported missing Friday 5th July 2012.

The final abudction took place in Spain, when a rather loud, angry Italian known as Lovino Vargas, lost his cheerful, spainish lover, Antonio Fernadez Carriedo. Toni was a good man, with short brown hair and bright green eyes that always seemed so cheerful, and he was one of the very few people Lovino actualy liked. The other was Lovinos brother, but after the so called 'Potato Bastard' came into the picture the spent less time together. Lovino loved Antonio like no other, so when the happy-go-lucky-fool-2 went missing, Lovino was torn in two. Was reported missing Thursday 11th July 2016.

 **A/N: Second fanfic, yahoo! Sorry if this depresses anyone, or if there are any errors. Please review, I would relly apreciate help and advice on my writing journey. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day in the household of Kiku Honda and Alfred F Jones. Both woke up in eachothers arms and started the day staring lovingly into eachothers eyes. Baby blue orbs glistened with passion whilst deep chocolate pools mirrored the look. After getting up and ready for the upcoming day, the couple proceeded to carry out their morning routine. Kiku would prepare breakfast whilst Alfred watched some show about heroes. After breakfast, the two would head down the local shop run by their good friends, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. Having bought the usual groceries to last til the next day, they would link arms and walk back home together. Once home and the groceries were packed away, the pair set off to work. Alfred works as a detective for the local police station and is often investigating crime scenes, or decoding clues with his partner and good friend Ludwig Beilschmidt. Kiku works at a local pet store nearby, due to his hidden (yet still a passion) of cute animals. Kiku usually got home earlier than Alfred and today was no exception. When Kiku walked through the front door, there was no one home but himself. He flicked the lights on and sat down on the sofa. He began to watch one of his favourite animes, (he is Japanese after all) 'Attack on Titan.' Little did he know he wasn't alone in his apartment. After the opening theme song had finished the lights suddenly turned of. Kiku glanced over to where the light switch was and froze. Standing in the door frame was a tall man. He seemed to have a mask on, but had brown hair and Kiku thought he had tanned skin. The man rushed towards Kiku and knocked him unconscious within one move. Leaving behind nothing but a small slip of paper, he picked up the small Japanese man and left the house, ensuring to turn the lights back on and locking all of the doors and windows.

Ludwig Beilschmidt woke up, his usual weekly schedule not allowing exceptions, even though the day was a Saturday. He reached to his bedside table and picked up a book, before sitting up in bed to read it. At that moment Ludwig realised he wasn't alone, in fact, his Italian, Feliciano Vargas was fast asleep on his chest. Ludwig ran his hand through the chestnut locks on his lover before gently shaking him out of his slumber. Feli greeted Ludwig with a morning hug and kiss, before jumping out of bed, ready to start the day. Ludwig, once up and dressed prepared breakfast for the two, before they sat down at the table eating the meal whilst gazing into each others eyes like the world around them had vanished. Feliciano had his eyes wide open for once, meaning that sky blue could contently stare into caramel gold, which stared lovingly back. The time came for when Ludwig had to leave Feliciano for work, he was a detective after all, and criminals didn't often take weekends off. He was currently looking for his partner, Alfred's lover, a polite Japanese man, who he and Feli where old time friends with. Once Ludwig had left, Feliciano felt lonely. He decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to walk to the corner shop run by some good friends of his to have a chat and stock up on some more pasta. He stopped by the small shop on the street corner and picked up the pasta he wanted and some wurst for his German lover, since he knew how much the man loved wurst. He stayed an extra half hour to have a conversation with Francis and Arthur, the disappearance of Kiku being the main subject of the discussion. Whilst on his way home, Feliciano felt someone was following him, though chose to ignore this feeling as he continued walking home, eager to cook the meal that he would share with Ludwig once he got back. Once he was on his street, the stalker behind him confirming that it was empty, grabbed Feli by the back of his t-shirt and hauled him into the ally way. Once he was there he proceeded to knock the Italian unconscious, but before leaving, went and slipped a small piece of paper through the front door of the house that the Italian was supposed to be in.

Gilbert woke up to the sound of the amazing ringtone he set for his brother. He wondered what the blonde could want at 2 am, it was rare Ludwig called anyway. That was how he found himself at the airport awaiting his flight to Berlin. Matthew was by his side and waiting with him for the flight. Although the Canadian wasn't going with him, he wanted to spend as much time possible with Gilbert before he was left alone for a few plane was ready in practically o time at all, and it was at that moment they parted ways, leaving each other with nothing more than a single kiss- a kiss that meant the universe to them. Once Gilbert arrived in Germany, he wa left with the task of ensuring the wellbeing of his brother. The house was a wreck- much like his brother and Gilbert had no clue how he was meant to help other than go out looking for the Italian himself. It was a few nights after, and he decided to ring Matthew. He was surprised when Alfred answered however. "Halo Alfred, where's Birdie? It's urgent." Alfred took a deep breath in, which was heard quite clearly over the phone. "Yeah, um about that…" He started, he knew Gilbert already had to deal with Ludwig's pain, never mind his own. "Look, this is hard to say, but we've lost a third one." Gilbert was confused. Third one? What was that supposed to mean? "What in Gotts name do you mean Alfred?" That was when he put more thought into it. "Oh god, is Mattie ok, where is he!?" He became more panicked. If anything happened to Matthew while he was away, Gilbert would never forgive himself. "I'm sorry Gil." And with that, he hung up. Gilbert sank to his knees and began to sob into his hands. He swore, he would find his Canadian again, at whatever cost.

Francis had heard the news. First the news of his precious little brothers abduction, and now the news of Matties. He was torn. The only thing keeping him going was Artur. He would frequently try, but ruin cooking classic French recipes, play music on his violin and gave him all his attention. After a few weeks, Francis had gone out in search of Feliciano and Matthew, as they were likely together in the same place, especially considering that Kiku had vanished as well. On one particular day, Arthur went out and searched for his lovers family whilst his lover was in work. At about 6pm he got through the front door and made his way to the kitchen for a cuppa. "Great." He thought whilst drinking his tea "Another day where Francis is forced to feel alone, knowing that his beloved family could well be dead." Arthur had no clue what he was meant to do. That was when 2 slips of paper made their way onto the couch, directly next to Arthur. One was labeled Gilbert and the other Francis. Then Arthur felt something slip over his eyes, and ropes bind his wrists together. He felt a needle, but before he knew it he was no longer home. Francis returned home about an hour after, with Gilbert, and saw a smashed cup on the floor. He then saw the letters on the couch and realised exactly what had happened...

Roderich and Elizabeta were sat on the couch in silence. Nothing had to be said. They were both thinking abou the same thing. Where. Where was the small Italian who grew to be like a son to them? Where was one of his closest friends? Where was Gilbert's missing link? Where was Francis' other half? Where was the family the had come to adore? None had a clue. They were both terrified. Terrified for their loved ones, but also terrified of losing one and other. None wanted to be separated. They loved each other too much. But deep down they knew it was coming. They just didn't expect it to happen so soon. Elizabeta had gotten up to make them both another cup of tea. As soon as she set the cups down on the work top, she was gagged, then tied, then blindfolded, before finally, knocked unconscious. After about half an hour, Roderich began to wonder where the Hungarian women was. He walked into the kitchen and found a small slip of paper. Just like the ones Gilbert and Ludwig had described to him. He knew. She was gone and there was nothing he could do..

 **A/N So I finally publshed this. Sorry it took so long to write, I breifly ran out of inspiration. Please review. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
